The present invention pertains to a vanity mirror package and particularly one for use in a vehicle visor.
There exists several types of illuminated vanity mirror visors for utilization in vehicles. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,227,241; 4,486,819; and 4,648,011 represent three different types of illuminated vanity mirror visors. Typically, with sliding covers such as dislosed in the latter U.S. Pat. No. 4,648,011, the sliding cover includes a handle for its operation within a recess in the visor and illumination means are positioned behind the cover when the cover is closed. This construction limits to some extent the size of the mirror which can be used.